Galvanic Belle Lafiel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40696 |no = 1247 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 161 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 23, 28, 34, 40, 46, 68, 72, 75 |normal_distribute = 12, 12, 12, 12, 12, 17, 13, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 23, 28, 34, 40, 46, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 16, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 23, 28, 34, 40, 46, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 23, 27, 31, 35, 39, 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 15, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Upon venturing into Elgaia, she encountered another goddess. Not long after, she came to understand that this goddess was opposed to her protection of humans, and that the same goddess had been behind her conflicts with other gods. However, the battle between the two goddesses ended as soon as it began. The goddesses were not simply antithetical to each other, their powers were also identical in scope. Flung apart, both goddesses' bodies went on to benefit another world, although neither desired this outcome. |summon = She is my reason for being. And she is my antithesis... Meeting her was my end. |fusion = They are foolish at times, but people are capable of boundless kindness. I love you. |evolution = Having learned the reason behind my own divinity, I shall evolve... | hp_base = 4963 |atk_base = 1928 |def_base = 2092 |rec_base = 1979 | hp_lord = 6511 |atk_lord = 2404 |def_lord = 2633 |rec_lord = 2462 | hp_anima = 7403 |rec_anima = 2224 |atk_breaker = 2642 |def_breaker = 2395 |def_guardian = 2871 |rec_guardian = 2343 |def_oracle = 2514 |rec_oracle = 2819 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Imperial Magnetic Field |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def, max HP & negates critical, elemental damage |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Tetra Bulwark |bbdescription = 15 combo Thunder attack on all foes, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = Fills 1-3 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Defender's Magnetism |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = Fills 1-3 BC per Spark & fills 4-7 BC when hit |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Violet Core: Misericordia |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & restores all HP and enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fully recovers HP and BB gauge |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Love of Human Life |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge & probable 20% damage reduction |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 20% chance |evofrom = 40695 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Advanced Entities |addcatname = Lafiel3 }}